The rain shall fall
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: The ancient gods all been gone... or so we think. What happens when the aztec god of rain and a certain orange head meet. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. The begining of an new era.

The Aztec deity of Central America.

The serpent was known for being the god of the rain (and vegetables?)

This serpent did what most people thought and guessed... but what they don't know about the serpent is that it was bored.

Every fifty two years, a sacrifice was given to the serpent from the Aztecs hoping that it would please it.

It worked for a while... but when the age of the Aztec was coming to an end which Quetzalcoatl was aware. The other deities were disappearing over the years and the serpent looked at the human realm knowing that the humans were gonna forget who the serpent was.

When the serpent saw its twin, Xolotl, for one last time.

"Brother... the others... they are gone..."

Xolotl says in a sad tone.

The serpent looks at his twin seeing his brother slowly fade.

"Brother!"

Quetzalcoatl says in fear seeing his twin dying before him.

"Why?! Why is this happening?!"

The serpent shouts up to the stars above them.

His twin gives a smile on his dog head and says.

"Brother... the other gods on this world are also disappearing... the time of the gods is over... mankind has grown up. It no longer needs us."

Questzalcoatl sheds a tear and the rain falls heavily in the human realm.

"Why must we die... why can't we just watch over them?"

The serpent asks himself and his brother.

"I don't know brother but soon this place will be gone. If you want to servive then I suggest that you go in the human realm and sleep till someone awakens you."

Xolotl says and smiles.

"I'm glad we were brothers despite all that happened with us. I'm sorry I can't follow you anymore. Farewell brother."

Xolotl says and turns into dust leaving the serpent alone in the rain.

The serpent then turns to the human realm and makes the choice that will affect the human realm forever.

-human realm/ time: when the Aztec disappeared/

The clouds split open revealing the serpent in his glory as the rain fell.

When the serpent lands on his stomach, his green and yellow with blue feathers shook and the trees were tall as him when he rears his head.

(Basically he is huge)

Quetzalcoatl turns to the abandoned temple and slithers into the top and consentrats on his snake form.

He began to glow and slowly turn himself into a small statue of himself but was black.

His last thought was this:

'When I wake... Who ever awakens me I shall serve...'

-Time skip.-

Time past for the serpent and when the temple was rediscovered the small serpent statue was taken to the museum in central Mexico til it was stolen a nd sold in the black market.

After traveling for years across the world and found itself in a shop in a small town in japan called kurakara town.

The serpent remains asleep waiting.

Then one rainy day in the shop, two people walk in.

One was a lady with dark orange hair and wore a yellow and blue dress and a yellow rain coat and an umbrella.

The other was a small boy. About 9 or 10 years old. He wore the same coat like his mother but had a backpack on and his hand was in his mother's hand.

The shop owner greets them.

"Well hello! Welcome. Feel free to browse. But if anything breaks you pay."

The woman nods with a kind smile and says.

"Thank you. Do you have any tea pots?"

The shop owner nods and leads her to wher he had some.

The boy scans the room and his eyes instantly catch the small black statue of Quetzalcoatl.

He leaves his mother's hand and walks to it.

"Ichigo. Be careful and don't break anything." His mother warns him.

"Ok mom."

He says without looking back and stares at the statue in curiosity.

The shop owner notices and walks to Ichigo.

"Ah this caught your eye?"

He asks.

Ichigo nods and asks.

"What is it?"

The shop owner began telling the myths of Quetzalcoatl and Ichigo was amazed by some of the stories ( which he was told in a child's version without human sacrifices.)

When Ichigo turns to his mother and says.

"I like this mom! Can I have it?"

He says giving the puppy eyes to her.

She sighs with a smile and asks the shop owner.

" Alright Ichigo. How much for it?"

The shop own her smiles and says.

"Well since your kid likes it I will cut the price in half."

She nods and pays for the statue and a tea set.

Ichigo smiles and sees the statue get packed safely.

As the two leave with their purchases, the shop owner smirks to himself.

"Let's see how this plays out..."

-kurosaki clinic-

In ichigos room Ichigo sat on his bed holding the small statue in his hands being careful and looks over all the beautiful textures the statue had.

He then looks at the face and notices that the eye seems alive but yet not.

He then places it on his desk and started to get ready for bed.

As he changed into his pjs he stops and hears a faint drum beat.

 **Bum bum bum...**

The drums get slowly louder as Ichigo stares at the statue and sees the eyes begin to glow a ery red.

The drums get deeper like the movie jumanji and Ichigo couldn't look away and felt something from the statue.

A powerful feeling.

The same that he felt when it rains. The feeling of loneliness.

The drums go into a rythem and suddenly stop with a echoing hiss.

Ichigos body froze as a feeling of a large snake slithers across his body and around his neck.

When the hissing stopped, he looks at his body seeing no snake on him.

He looks back at the statue and sees the eyes were back to black.

"What was that?... that felt... weird."

He says to himself and looks at the statue on his desk one more time expecting the statue to come alive.

It remains the same.

Ichigo sighs and lays in bed unaware of the statue was slowly awakening with one single thought.

' ** _Found you...'_**

 _That is done now._

 _This fanfic is gonna focus mostly on Ichigo and his power with a possible harem in the future._

 _This is probably the first of its kind._

 _A fanfic with Aztec god as ichigos power._

 _Please try to understand._

 _My mind can come up with different scenarios for Ichigo and this is one of them._

 _This came to my head and had to make it into a story. It's a thing._

 _Comment below with suggestions._

 _Should I include other religions? Or keep it just one._

 _Lemme know and if someone wants to help me make these stories better pm me._


	2. Hot tension, enemys wait

**Welcome back.**

 **I haven't updated this story and I'm sorry.**

 **Writer block wall.**

 **I decided to finally let a chapter loose to you all.**

 **This chapter will focus on Ichigo on his childhood and how the serpent begins to affect him.**

 **The time line will be different cuz of the serpent and that will changes some things.**

 **Read and find out.**

 **"What is this?" god/deity speech**

 _'I'm hungry.' Thoughts_

 **Huh?" Hollow/zangetsu**

"Boom Shaka laka!" Normal.

Let's begin.

———-/kurosaki clinic/———

Masaki stood in the kitchen with her new tea set and was making lunch as her husband Isshin walks in.

"Welcome home dear!"

She says in a cheerful tone.

Isshin smiles at his beautiful wife and hugs her from behind and says.

"Hey hun. So this is your new tea set?"

"Yup. I hope I can use this when we have guests over." Masaki says as she stirs the noodles in the pot.

Isshin nods and takes his lab coat off and walks to the couch where Ichigo was.

"Hey son! What you got there?"

He asks as he sees Ichigo holding some sort of statue in his arms.

"It's a snake statue dad!"

Ichigo says as he shows the statue to him.

Isshin gently grabs it and looks over the details of the snake statue and noticed its red eyes and feels a strange presence inside.

 _'What is this? This statue feels as if it's alive. I might wanna talk to Kisuke about this.'_

He thinks to himself and hands it back to Ichigo.

"Pretty cool snake Ichigo. Make sure to take good care of it. Wouldn't want it broken now do ya?" Isshin says with a smirk seeing his son nod with a big grin.

"Now go upstairs and get ready for lunch."

Isshin says seeing his son bolt up the stairs.

Masaki looks at her husband and sees the look in his eye.

"What's on your mind Isshin?"

"That statue has riatsu but it's weak. I may have lost my powers but I can still detect close riatsu. This one though... it felt like a rain storm that hasn't come yet."

Isshin says seeing masaki widens her eyes in surprise.

"What do we do?"

She asks with a hint of worry.

"We will ask Kisuke about it. He might know something about this."

Isshin says seeing Ichigo come down stairs leaving the statue in his room.

Maskaki nods and starts serving dinner as Isshin goes upstairs to get the baby twins.

Masaki looks at her son with a thought.

 _'If Isshin says it has riatsu then it may be a tracking device or a becon. Kisuke can help answer some questions.'_

———/soul palace: soul king/———

In the glass/crystal thing was a humanoid with black hair and very weird goatlike eyes and speaks to himself.

 **"Hmmm it seems a god is in my territory and yet isn't doing anything. Why is the god of rain here?"**

The king says as a bright golden light flashes infront of him.

 **"It's been a while mother."**

The king greets his mother. Amatursatsu.

She forms into a tall woman with golden sunlight hair with a bright kimono.

She smiles at her son and says.

 **"Indeed it has been my son. I came here to let you know. Other deities that disappeared are returning but are somehow currupted. You need your armies ready for a threat greater than what you have experienced."**

The king nods in his crystal and says to her.

 **"Is the god of rain one of them?"**

 **"Which one? There are multiple gods of rain."** Amatursatsu says with a confused look on her face.

 **"The god known as Quetzalcoatl. From Aztec religion. His presence is in the living world but is in a weakened state. It seems he needs a soul to bind himself to."**

The soul king says seeing his mother gasp in shock.

 **"Quetzalcoatl is here? I thought the treaty was still in effect!"**

Amatursatsu says in a shocked tone.

 **"Yes he is here but it seems he isn't interested in us. Something else must have caught his attention."**

The king says and amatursatsu then says to him.

 **"Make sure that if he wishes to speak with us, let me know. I have a few things to say to him if he does come here."**

She says as she disappears ina flags of golden light.

 **"Farewell mother. I will let him know Incase he comes here."**

The soul king says as the light vanishes.

 **'I hope he doesn't ruin everything I have in place...'**

 **———/kurosaki clinic/———**

Ichigo stood in his room putting on his pajamas and looks at the statue again.

The statue's eyes glow again like before but the drums didn't sound like before.

It was just silence.

Ichigo then gets on his bed and looks out the window to a moonlit sky and sees a shooting star.

He then says wishing.

"I wish I can be a awesome protector for my sisters and my family. I want to be a hero."

Unknown to Ichigo.

The wish case to Quetzalcoatl in his statue form and makes a sound of rocks scraping.

The head of the statue moves to face Ichigo as he was facing outside.

The sounds reach to Ichigo and he sees the snake statue move in sharp movements making the statue seem to come alive.

He watches in shock and sees the statue look at Ichigo in the eyes and a hissing voice whispers to Ichigo.

 _"You want to protect?"_

The snake statue whispers to Ichigo.

"Y-you can talk?!"

Ichigo asks in a pretty scared tone.

The serpent statue nods in sharp movements and says to Ichigo.

 _"No need to be afraid child. I won't harm you. I heard your wish... you want to protect your family?"_

Ichigo nods and says nervously

"Yeah I want to protect my family and friends so they won't get hurt."

The serpent nods and looks at Ichigo.

 _"What is your name child?"_

"Ichigo kurosaki. What's your name?"

Ichigo asks tilting his head.

"My name is Quetzalcoatl. I doubt a child can say my name perfectly so jut call me quetzal."

The serpent says in a normal tone and the black statue starts breaking apart to reveal a small snake with stripes of blue red and yellow. The eyes were ruby red and had a shine with them.

Ichigo watches in shock and asks.

"What are you?"

Quetzal makes a smirk with his snake mouth and says.

"I am not from here and I'm what you would call a god. However I have been asleep for a very long time. Tell me Ichigo...are you afraid of me?"

Ichigo looks at him for a bit then answers.

"No. I actually like snakes. They are really cool!"

Quetz was surprised by the answer and says.

"Really? Interesting... well since I am now awake I need help."

"What help do you need?"

Ichigo asks looking at the snake on his bed.

"How can I help?"

"I need you to become my vessel. In my current state I wouldn't last for another few years. I need a soul to bind to and yours is very strong."

Quetz says seeing Ichigo widens his eyes in surprise.

"My soul is strong?"

Ichigo asks himself out loud and Quetzalcoatl nods his head then says.

"Yes it is. It might catch attention of other powerful foes who hate having equals."

Ichigo then asks with a face full of nervousness.

"Powerful foes? Would I fight them?"

"Only if you wish to protect those you love. If you become my vessel, you must listen closely to what I say and do as I say."

Quetz says in a serious tone.

Ichigo nods with his eyes wide with excitement.

"Now Ichigo. Answer this.

Where exactly am I in the world?"

The python asks.

Ichigo tilts his head and says with uncertainty.

"Uh karakura town in japan?"

"Hmmmm It seems I'm in a different land. This will definitely cause some issues..."

Quetz says to himself as Ichigo asks.

"Uhh where are you from?"

Quetz looks back at Ichigo and says.

"Well the land I was in charge of was known to humans as Central America."

Quetz says with memories of listening to the Spanish who wiped out the Aztecs naming the land Central America.

"Really?! What's it like there?"

Ichigo asks witha. Child's grin.

Quetz looks at Ichigo and a smile tugs at his serpent mouth.

"It was beautiful. A great land filled with trees and animals of all kinds."

Quetz began telling Ichigo of his homeland like the rainforest and the desert in Peru and the beaches there.

Hours later, Ichigo lays on his bed with his head laying on the body of quetz who was wrapped the bed like a big pillow.

Ichigo was sleeping quietly and Quetzalcoatl shapshifts his body back to his statue form with a thought.

' _This child has a powerful soul. Let's see how this game turns for us.'_

 _———/meanwhile:soul society squad 12/—_

Mayuri kurosuchi.

The current captain of squad 12 was in a very happy mood.

His newest creation was finally complete.

In four tubes flouting in blueish water were four children in their 8-10 age.

All four possess unique traits that made them stand out from other people.

Their hairs in their heads were silver in color. And their skin were pale for lack of sunlight.

The odd thing that was causing the clown/creep kurosuchi grinning was seeing the children grow rapidly.

Then a nock on the door rings in the room and the captain sighs in irritation and answers to see captain soi fon standing in the door way.

"Captain kurosuchi. The head captain has requested a meeting."

She says in a monotone.

The captain with makeup sighs and nods in irritation.

"Yes yes I know. You have interrupted my study and I hate it! I have a door bell for a reason!"

The mad captain says quite angry.

Soi fon rolls her eyes and shunpos out.

Mayuri turns and looks at Akon.

"Make sure they are in their cells bye the time I get back."

Akon nods as mayuri leaves to the meeting.

———/captain meeting/———

The head captain sat on the chair in the room and slams his cane down.

"This meeting is now in order. I have been getting reports of high riatsu and it seems to be centered in karakura town. Does anyone know the source?"

He asks in a stern voice.

Mayuri hesitates then raises his hand.

"I have analyzed the riatsu and it is actually something I never came across before..."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Asked the wolf captain sajin.

Mayuri reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switch and clicks to show a hologram he installed in the room and an image forms.

"The riatsu is clearly not human or hollow. It's is clearly a deity level class riatsu and is very powerful."

The image was a foggy serpent with wings but the serpent slowly dissipates and Yamamoto says ina whisper.

"Mmmm... so he is here..."

"Wait you know that thing?"

Kenpachi asks witha raises eyebrow.

The old captain responds.

"Yes. However it is forbidden to talk about it."

The Kenpachi responds witha scoff.

"Pfft...it seems we can't even talk about this without saying 'It's Forbidden' shit! We are captains! We should know of this!"

"Kenpachi! Enough!!" Soi-fon shouts ina harsh tone.

"NO! I had enough of this shit!! Ever since I became captain, I wanted to fight oh but no it's all about honor! And peace! Well news flash! Peace doesn't exist as long as life exists!!"

Kenpachi shouts at the fellow captains who were surprised.

"Kenpachi zaraki! You will stand down now!"

The head captain says flexing his riatsu.

Kenpachi glares at the head captain.

"Is that a challenge old man?"

Yamamoto opens his eyes to Kenpachi and says.

"You dare challenge me?"

"Damn straight! I only became captain to fight! Not to do paperwork!"

Kenpachi says as he drew his banged up zanpactuo.

Retsu uohana steps between them and says.

"Zaraki stand down."

The two Kenpachi stares eachother down and shunsui comments.

"Man... we seriously need a vacation."

Mayuri then says.

"Now that you baboons have huffed and puffed. I have more information."

Zaraki turns to get back into his place saying.

"If you get in my way again, I won't back down the second time... yachiru."

Retsu glares at Kenpachi and says.

"Don't call me that."

Mayuri continues ignoring them saying.

"The deity isn't from japan or the surrounding lands. So my conclusion is that the deity is from across the Pacific Ocean."

Yamamoto then says.

"I have an order for all captains.

No one is to confront this deity without permission of the soul king directly."

The captains nod in agreement except Zaraki who was glaring at everyone.

Toshiro though, raises his hand.

"Sir I have something to say."

"Speak then!"

Yamamoto says loudly.

"My zanpactuo has spoken with me about this deity and apparently the deity is from a country called Central America and is named Quetzalcoatl."

Toshiro says and Aizen widens his eyes along with the other captains except Yamamoto and Zaraki.

"Are you sure about this hitsugya?"

Aizen asks ina kind voice.

"Yes I'm sure."

Toshiro says.

Yamamoto then says.

"So much for forbidden... yes the deity is Quetzalcoatl. The God of Rain."

"Does the soul king know?"

Jushiro asks in his sickly tone.

Yamamoto nods.

"Yes he does."

—————-/somewhere: clouds/————-

In a temple in the sky sat a being.

The being was a man with hair as black as night but with horns shaped like lightning and growling white eyes.

He sat in his huge room drinking tea seeing the blanket of clouds on the horizon.

A voice sounds to him.

"Master! I bring urgent news!"

A small white haired girl with cat ears and two tails and wore a shrine attire as she kneeled to him.

The man sighs and says in a calm tone.

"What is it aya?"

Aya nervously says.

"W-well it appears that... one D-Deity has survived... its Quetzalcoatl."

Aya waits for his response.

The man responds.

"I see...it seems the snake survived. How troublesome..."

"What should we do master?"

Aya asks with her ears flattened in nervousness.

"The serpent is in japan. It is not our problem for now. We will wait to see where this goes.."

The man says witha smirk growing on his face.

———-/elsewhere: island in Pacific Ocean/——-

On a island in the middle of the ocean.

There was a creature that was older than most.

Golden scales with three heads.

(Yup you guessed it. Ghidorah).

The middle head raises his head and spoke.

" **The serpent has risen and chosen a champion. Should we choose one as well?"**

The left head nods and says. " **Yes it is better to choose one..."**

The right head though only nods.

The three headed dragon then decided to find one once they gain enough energy.

 ** _Well sorry if the Ghidorah part was unexpected and short but I will add more next time._**

 ** _Suggestions are available._**

 ** _Comment on what you want to see next._**

 ** _No bashing my story please_**

 ** _I will update my other stories soon as well._**

 ** _Good luck to other writers for !_**

 ** _Can't wait for other stories to be updated._**

 ** _See ya!_**


End file.
